


Of Cold Nights

by small_galaxy_child



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio doesn't think of himself as a particularly good or bad person. He's done both good things and bad things.<br/>Hinata Shouyou thinks he is a good person, but has been doubting himself.<br/>On a cold winter night, Kageyama does a good deed and Hinata finds a beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it doesn't make sense, or the grammar/spelling is bad. I'm writing on Mobile.

A harsh wind blew, rustling what few leaves that remained on the branches of tall oak trees. The trees moved very slowly and softly, despite what one may think.  
The ground was covered with pure white snow, undisturbed by foot steps, no trace of life anywhere besides foliage.  
Under a smaller tree, heavily covered in winter clothing was a young man. He appeared to be unconscious, his ginger hair blowing with every rough breeze, face red, and yet he didn't move besides breathing. His face was blank, no trace of being uncomfortable despite the weather conditions.  
The sound of snow crunching broke through the otherwise silent scene.  
"Topaz?"  
A young man called out hesitantly. He had black hair, covered by ear muffs and a snow hat. His blue eyes looked around with uncertainty, until they happened to land on the sleeping body of the ginger man. He walked towards him, slowly and calmly.  
"Sir, are you okay?" He asked tentatively. No answer, as expected. The man seemed dumbfounded as what to do, so he decided the best he could do was to get the man into a heated space. The other man was wearing the proper clothing for being outside, but who knows how long he had been out there, and that he may not last longer.  
He grunted as he tried to slide his hands and arms under the man, and took two tries to do so successfully. He picked him up and held his breath for fake strength as he carried him out of the clearing they were in. He stopped every few moments to gather his breath and strength before continuing.  
After a fifteen minute trek with the occasional stop, he finally made it to the parking lot. He set the man on a park bench as he unlocked and opened the back car door. The other man still had not stirred and sat, or rather slept, with no movement. He picked him up and layed him in the backseat as gently as he could (admittedly hitting his head on the other door once, though he would apologize later).  
Once that was done, he shut the door and went to go continue his search for Topaz. It was happily cut short when the grey long haired cat slunk out from a patch of bushes, running towards her owner.  
She circled around his legs and he sighed in relief. He opened the drivers door and got in, keeping it open so Topaz could enter. When she did he shut it quietly as to not wake up the mysterious man in the back.  
After thinking it over for a few minutes, he decided the best thing to do was to head home. The man didn't look like he could pose a threat. Hell, the man was smaller and skinnier than him.  
He shifted the gear off of park, pressed the gas pedal lightly, and was off.

Kageyama Tobio had never thought of himself as a particularly good person, just average. Doing good and bad things is a part of life, and he had done things equally.  
He held the cup of hot tea in his hands, the warmth fading out from scorching to soothing. He stared quietly at the man sleeping on his couch. He had no idea who he was, or why he was in that forest. He watched silently, face scrunching slightly. Kageyama watched as the man breathed gently and silently, chest slowly rising and falling, nose slightly flaring every time he exhaled.  
Kageyama didn't know if he should wake him up or let him wake up on his own. His question was soon lost as the man began to stir, his hands moving to his face, covering it and it seemed as though he was rubbing it.  
Kageyama sat in silence, quickly looking down at his tea cup. He didn't want to seem like a creep. Maybe that wasn't the best to think considering he had brought him to his house and that was already way past being a creep. He heard the man yawn, and then a voice as sweet and tired as thick syrup asked,  
"What is this place?"  
Kageyama turned to look at him, blue eyes meeting brown. He stumbled over his words but he managed to get out,  
"My house."  
The man blinked, and then looked down and patted all over himself, seemingly looking confused before looking back up.  
"Did we do anything?" He asked, the confused look still on his face.  
Kageyama nearly choked on air, the faint color of red quickly taking up his face. "No! I," He swallowed, "I found you in the woods in a clearing and brought you to my house because I didn't want to see on the news you had died or something."  
The other man tilted his head,  
"The woods?"  
Kageyama nodded, gripping tighter onto his tea. The other man pursed his lips.  
"Why were you in the woods?"  
He asked and Kageyama felt like the other man didn't believe him.  
"My cat Topaz ran farther than she usually does and I had to go get her." The ginger narrowed his eyes at him, humming a bit, lips still pursed.  
"Okay." He finally said and Kageyama sighed a breath of relief.  
"My name is Hinata Shouyou." Hinata said, pulling his legs towards him. He had been laying down the entire time.  
"Kageyama Tobio." Kageyama said, before he took a drink of his tea. He looked at Hinata and just saw him sitting so he timidly asked,  
"Would you like some tea?" Hinata seemed surprised by this but quickly nodded his head, a grin coming on his face.  
"I would love some tea!"


	2. Chapter 2

After they were both situated and Hinata had a cup of tea, Kageyama decided to talk.   
"So, do you mind me asking how you got in those woods?" He tentatively asked, glaring down his cup of tea.  
Hinata put a finger near his mouth, looking up and humming.   
"Mmm, I don't remember much." He admitted.  
"All I remember is gwah! and guh! and then I was in the woods!"  
Kageyama felt his chest tighten in surprise and the air whooshed out of his body.  
"You.... Don't remember?" He asked, sounding dumbfounded and a bit angry.  
"How could you not remember how you got there?!" Hinata stared at him, before shrugging.   
"I dunno, Maybe I was drunk."   
Kageyama put a hand on his face, exasperated.  
"Wouldn't you have a hangover right now then?" He mumbled out.  
"Oh yeah." Hinata said, pursing his lips again.   
"I dunno then." He shrugged, and took a sip of his tea.  
Kageyama lowered his hand and just sat, drinking his tea as well, before perking up slightly.  
"Ah, I kinda haven't asked how old you are Hinata-san."  
"Just Hinata is fine," Hinata said, waving his hand slightly. "I'm 25." He said, smiling.  
Kageyama choked on his tea.  
"Are you okay!?" Hinata quickly asked, jumping up to pat Kageyama on the back.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kageyama coughed out. "Just surprised that you're older than me."  
Hinata gasped, eyes growing wide and rather sparkly to Kageyama's dismay.  
"I'm older than you? But you're so scary!"  
Kageyama grunted loudly and glared at Hinata.  
"Yes, you're older. I'm 22, but my birthday is coming up." He said, gritting his teeth.  
He just couldn't believe that the small ginger male was older than him. He talked like a child for gods sake!  
"Gwah!! So you'll be turning the good ol' 23, eh?" Hinata prodded.  
"Oh good, the cold didn't destroy you're ability to count." Kageyama rolled his eyes, his sarcastic side coming out. It seemed as though Hinata ignored his comment, as he just started to bounce around.  
"How far away is your birthday??" He asked, tilting his head, smiling the whole time. Kageyama stared blankly at him.  
"I don't even know you, why are you asking me this?" He asked.  
Hinata bounced in his seat, looking down, and it seemed like he hadn't stopped since Kageyama looked the first time.  
"Cause you saved me, in a way, so now I want to get to know you." Hinata looked up at him and smiled widely, his eyes closing. He looked genuinely happy, but then again who was Kageyama to say that the expression on his face was happiness.  
He turned his head away, and mumbled out,  
"It's on the 22nd."  
He felt hot. Was he blushing? Why would he blush, all the man had done was ask when his birthday was. This seemed sufficient for Hinata, as he gasped and slapped his hands to his face.  
"Huah, that's only two weeks away!" He exclaimed, seeming excited. Kageyama nodded, finishing off his tea.   
"It's before Christmas so I don't ever expect any kind celebration." Kageyama said. He watched Hinata drink the last of his tea.  
"Anyway, getting off the subject of birthdays, feel free to leave at any time today. I have to start working on my copy."  
Hinata set his cup down lightly.  
"You write?" He asked, the puzzled look from earlier coming back.  
"For the Paper, yes. I just do a column, but it's sufficient work." He shrugged.   
"That's cool." Hinata said, grinning.  
"Not really." Kageyama responded, picking up both of the cups to put them in the sink before starting.  
"But as I said, leave whenever, but I'd prefer it if you didn't stay too long."   
Kageyama noticed this is when Hinata got slightly weird. He started twiddling with his thumbs, and looking away from Kageyama.  
"I know we just met,"  
Kageyama's head snapped up in alert,  
"But would you like to hang out in a few days?" Hinata's head hung low, and Kageyama could tell he was probably embarrassed.  
"You mean, like go on a date?" Kageyama deadpanned. Hinata seemed to get really flustered by this and tried to say no before giving up and folding his hands together.  
"Sorry, you probably don't want to go out with someone you just met and a guy to top all that off."  
Kageyama tched.  
"Don't tell me what I don't want to do dumbass." Kageyama replied cooly, sitting at the table in the corner of the room. Hinata made a confused sound.  
"I'm free Thursday, as my deadlines Wednesday." Kageyama said, "Where do you want to meet?"  
Hinata seemed confused when Kageyama looked back up at him, but responded well.  
"Ah, the ramen shop that's really close to here, the one with the really tall manager who has a bun!"  
Kageyama nodded.   
"Okay, what time?"  
"At 5 pm!"   
"It's a date."  
They were simple words but Hinata seemed happy.  
He left and Kageyama sat, writing.


End file.
